There For You
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Sequel to Amazement The saying The whole secret of life is to be interested in one thing profoundly and a thousand other things well.” seemed to be amazingly specific to how Troy Bolton’s mind worked.
1. A New Ritual

**Okay, I plan on rambling on for a little while so here's the important stuff, Takes place a few days after where the story left off, I did my HW for this one so be prepared for a surprise! u can skip anything after this so anyway, I've always wanted to be a deep writer, like those ones that can make you cry from the first paragraph. SO I am hoping that I can cut down on the humor and fluff and make the story more meaningful, so that's where my surprises come in! Don't have a specific story for this one, so even I am wondering where this is going!!**

No POV

The saying "The whole secret of life is to be interested in one thing profoundly and a thousand other things well." seemed to be amazingly specific to how Troy Bolton's mind worked. His one thing that he was interested in 'profoundly' was Gabriella Montez, which everyone knew. But he wasn't 'interested' in her; he loved her. When Gabriella broke his heart, he felt as if someone had taken a sharp knife, stabbed him in the chest, and twisted it until he screamed for the last time. But of course Gabriella was always there to heal his wounds and make it harder for him to let go.

So after the party at his house that Friday night, he began a new ritual. Every few nights, which the word 'few' began to mean less and less, he would lock his bedroom door, take out his iPod and a Altoids tin that was hidden inside a cut out portion in a bible that was locked inside the bottom nightstand drawer in his room. By the time this ritual had begun it was midnight, no one in the Bolton house would be awake. Then Troy would prepare himself for bed, and get into it. He would turn on the iPod and play from a play list called 'Ecstasy' and pull out the zip lock bag from the Altoids can, with pills inside that had the same name. He would never take more than he could handle, or that would cause too much damage, although people say that taking any at all would cause damage, but by now he learned to ignore them.

He loved the feeling that he got when the pills had taken effect. They made him feel like his life wasn't hell and that he could have anything he wanted. Sometimes he got hallucinations of Gabriella giving him a lap dance or something much dirtier, but whether he got hallucinations or not, he liked the feeling. He had not yet taken the pills in public for he still wasn't sure what he could do subconsciously. He kept the elaborate fantasies that it gave him at home in his bed. Most days it was nothing even close to masturbating, although on some days he wished it was. They usually consisted of just thinking, forgetting problems and just thinking. But the more Troy took the pills he began to realize just how much his life really sucked. Every morning after the 'thinking' and such he would awake to find his life how it usually was; loveless and boring.

The same thing happened everyday. He would wake at 6 so he could be at school for early practice by 7. Then he would go to his classes where everyone would speak obsessively about basketball and the girls about what they bought that weekend at Hollister. Then he would go to lunch, eat his sandwich, chips, and drink his Gatorade. Then go to free period, where on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays he would go to the gym for free period workout, and on Thursday s and Fridays he would go to the band hall to rehearse with Gabriella, which really was the only thing that kept him going. Then he would finish up the other classes and go to basketball practice (for the third time on most days). Once he had showered and gotten cleaned up he would go to the theatre, practice until 6, then go home for dinner and more basketball practice. Some days things would change, and he would move around a schedule to fit in a party or something, but his father always patronized him about it.

No one noticed his change in behavior. No one must've cared. So many times he wanted to lock himself in his room and cry all night, but he resorted to the drugs instead. If anyone knew how he had started to act, and what new hobbies he had gained, they would have called him Emo and kicked his ass. But he tried to ignore the fact that no one would ever speak to him if they knew who he really was. Such things consisted of the drugs, and song writing. Troy could sometimes pour his heart out onto the paper, but he'd never let anyone see them, never.

**I just couldn't really explain all of that in Troy's POV, especially the first couple of things. Please review!!**


	2. Early Awakening

**Most of the songs that Troy writes in this story are written by myself, unless otherwise said. So just letting ya'll know!**

Troy's POV

_Take me away,_

_With Your wings, high above. _

_For mine have long been taken_

_As collateral._

_My soul leaks from the end of my pen,_

_Like something that won't stop flowin'_

_Away._

I struggled with thinking of the chorus as I sat in my bed. The pen was still pressed against the tail of the _'y' _in _away_, I couldn't move it… I couldn't think. I threw the notebook against the wall and sucked a deep breath in, then slowly blew it out.

I had woken up early on Saturday for no apparent reason. My body just told me to open my eyes and get up, which was strange. I decided since it was only four am that I could do _something _at four right? I remembered my mom telling me to clean up my closet the day before, so I figured, why not now? I opened my closet door, which was a walk in closet, and began to estimate about how long it would take me to clean it. Considering that it was quite unorganized and things were practically about to fall off of the top shelves, it was better off not guessing at all. I got out my iPod and picked the play list called 'Cleaning' (I had always had a knack for organizing my music for what it was meant to accompany, I had one for Running, Cleaning, Weight Training, Ecstasy, Homework, Thinking, and on, it was pretty cool) then got to work. I decided it would be best to get everything off the ground first, I started flinging the clothes that were on the floor to the laundry basket across the room. But somehow in the process of throwing, I grabbed too many things at once, thus causing several items to be thrown overhead. It ended up landing several boxes that were already off balance, onto my head. "Shit!" I said loudly and clutched the back of my head. "God Damnit!" I bawled, feeling as if the boxes were still falling on my head. "Fuck!" I screamed and kicked one of the boxes which caused it to tip over, pouring the contents onto the ground.

Luckily I didn't wake anyone up, even after a long five minutes of swearing. I swore in my head for a final time as I saw the mess I had made. I tore the earphones out of my ears, fuming. I bent down and picked up all of the boxes and laid them on my bed. At first I thought that they were only old photographs of me playing basketball, I was wrong. In similarity to the box Gabriella had given me, I had one of my own also about her. I dumped out the entire box and spread out its' bits and pieces. I then remembered how the night Gabriella said those four haunting words (AN: I hope you're happy) I had, in frustration and misery, put away everything that could possibly remind me of her that was in my room. Or, most things anyway. The only thing I left 'unboxed' was the bracelet on my wrist, which I refused to take off, ever. I shed one tear as I looked at the things before me, I broke my heart all over again.

**Sorry for the short filler chapter. I needed some time to think over what should be in that box! Now I have already finished the song used in this one, so no need for help, besides, for things like that I often like to think of them myself. Tell me what you think, of both my song and the story so far!**


	3. Sleeping Together

Troy's POV

I shed one tear as I looked at the things before me; I broke my heart all over again. The first thing I noticed was something lime green. I picked it up and clenched my jaw, for I felt like I wanted to scream bloody murder. It was a shirt, Gabriella's shirt. I thought about how if anyone had seen that I had Gabi's shirt, that they'd probably think we had slept together, but we hadn't… well we kind of did.

_Flashback:_

_I heard a knock on the front door, "I'll get it!" I said, probably before they realized that someone was at the door. I walked towards it casually; I peaked through the window next to the door and saw Gabriella. She looked as if she had just gotten into an argument or something, as she stood there, bouncing in place. _

_Once I had seen it was her, I immediately flattened my hair and swung the door open. "Gabriella?" I asked, I was a bit confused at why she was at my house at eight. "Troy, oh Troy, Do you mind if I stay here for tonight, I won't be any trouble I promise, I just got in a fight with my mom and I don't have anywhere to go…"she smiled, a dim one at that, but it meant something. I just kind of stared at her for a few moments, then she looked away and a tear fell down her face. "Yeah, sure, I have a bunch of spare rooms, you can just pick whichever one you like" I said welcoming her in. _

_She followed me upstairs and I showed her the rooms, she picked one and shut the door. I figured I would see her in the morning. So, I went back to my room, closed the door, and started to get changed. I heard a faint knock on my door, "Come in" I said, figuring it was Katherine. Gabriella peeked her head through the door, as soon as she saw me, standing there shirtless she blushed and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she said backing away, "No, it's fine, what'd you want?" I asked, I did feel a little uncomfortable. _

"_Well, I just couldn't get to sleep in this itchy shirt; I was wondering if I could borrow one of yours, it doesn't even have to be clean." She looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. "I'll get you one, then we can talk about what happened between you and your mom" I said, I figured she expected me to ask. "Thanks" I pulled a shirt from a drawer, it was a normal red and white East High t-shirt. "You can change in my closet I guess, unless you'd rather change in the bathroom" I said handing her the shirt._

_She took the shirt and went into my closet, I couldn't help but notice that she didn't close the door all the way, I mean, I was a teenage boy right?? But I refused to look no matter how much I felt I needed to. She emerged and we talked for hours until she told me she was too tired to talk anymore. "Do you want me to carry you back to your room?" I asked, expecting her to say yes. "No, right here's fine" she said grinning and slipped under my covers. She moved as close to me as she could, and then she just started randomly picking at my hair. _

_I woke up the next morning to find my arm around her, but later that day she said that she was emotional and wasn't thinking clearly…_

_End of Flashback_

I gripped the shirt tighter and threw it back into the box. The next few things I noticed were notes, bunches of them. They were all from World History class. We sat next to each other, practically every day we would write random things to each other. I picked up one of them and began reading to myself:

**(AN: italic is Troy, underline-italic is Gabriella)**

_Did you notice the tie that Mr. Hopkins is wearing??_

_No, what's with it._

_If you look long enough, you'll see that it's got little sponge-bob's on it!_

_What?? That's whacked._

_I know. So what are you doing later?_

_Nothing, just more basketball practice, you?_

_But I thought that we were supposed to get in extra rehearsal time, you know, 'cause the musical is next week…_

_Oh. I forgot, I guess I will just ditch b-ball practice… see you after school?_

_Okay._

I smiled. It was cute how she dotted her i's with little circles. Then I frowned. We didn't pass notes anymore.


	4. What Else Is New?

Troy's POV

I boxed up all of it, I couldn't stand to look at it any longer, I was already on the verge of breaking down, then I saw the book. It was a journal. Gabriella gave it to me for my birthday once, _(AN: I think that was in another one of my stories, but w.e)_ I never used it, but she had written a note on the front page. I left the book sitting on my nightstand and finished cleaning my closet, it was getting close to 6, so I needed to start getting ready for school.

I grabbed my messenger bag and put in my lyrics book and the journal among my other school stuff. I sighed remembering that I only had one completed song, and another song that I was still working on in my lyrics book. I figured if I had some time, then I would merge the lyrics into my journal. I figured I would have plenty of time. I left the house around 6:45, my dad leaves everyday at 6, so I would drive myself as usual. I found a parking space and locked the car as I walked towards the school. I still had 5 minutes until I needed to be in the locker room changing so I decided to go for a smoke. I sat down under a tree and lit up a cigarette. I took a deep drag in and then breathed it out slowly. I pulled out the lyrics I was working on, I reread them several times, and then I had an idea. But instead, I began copying the lyrics into the journal. I began to scribble down what I had thought, so far, I had the first verse, the bridge, and the chorus.

"_Take me away,_

_With your wings high above._

_For mine have long been taken_

_As collateral. _

_My soul leaks from the end of my pen,_

_Like something that won't stop flowin'_

_Away._

_You, save me from myself._

_But you, can never erase that_

_Image from my mind_

_Of you leaving me behind."_

I looked at my watch, "Oh shit," I said packing up my stuff, I was five minutes late. I took another long drag, put out the cigarette and breathed out the smoke as I ran indoors.

"Where have you been?" coach growled as I hustled into the gym, ten minutes late, changed. "I, uh, woke up late" I said quietly. He glared, "Then why is it that you smell of cigarettes Troy? Didn't you tell me you quit?" he said with more than a hint of accusation in his voice. "I passed by someone smoking when I entered the school" I said thinking quickly, "Ten laps, all of you" we stood there for a second, "NOW!"

After finishing a practice of torture, I saw Gabriella for the first time since the party. I could've sworn that she saw me, but it didn't seem like she did. This totally ruined my day, I couldn't concentrate, I could only think of Gabriella, what else is new?

**Short Chapter, I know, kinda a filler chapter. But I need some time to think of the next issue. Review!!**


	5. Inspiration in a bad way

Troy's POV

It was a Monday, therefore I was supposed to go to basketball practice during free period. I skipped it. I went to my secret spot instead. I opened the journal once again, but this time I didn't ignore the note from Gabriella. We hadn't been dating at the time, we haven't dated at all, but she sure did act like it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I hope that your 17th birthday is all that you wanted. Also, I Hope this will help you with your 'I wish I could just be…a guy' problem, maybe deep down inside you really are; just like I've always known. Smile big Troy, It's your birthday, love ya forever babe._

_-Gabi_

I reread this enough times until I had memorized it, then I continued to analyze it in my head. I turned the page and wrote the next few verses in my song, the note really inspired me, just not in a good way.

"_Take me away,_

_With your wings high above._

_For mine have long been taken_

_As collateral. _

_My soul leaks from the end of my pen,_

_Like something that won't stop flowin'_

_Away._

_You, save me from myself._

_But you, can never erase that_

_Image from my mind_

_Of you leaving me behind._

_There's nothing left for me here_

_I cry, and you wipe away my tears_

_That leave stains of shame on_

_My face._

_It's this feeling of total despair_

_Haunting you, everywhere._

_You stay only in pity._

_You, save me from myself._

_But you, can never erase that_

_Image from my mind_

_Of you leaving me behind."_

I closed the notebook, satisfied with my progress. Then I noticed Gabriella.

**Cliffie there, update soon!**


	6. Two Hearts Together

Troy's POV

_Then I noticed Gabriella. _"Gabriella!" I said standing up quickly, causing everything to scatter all over the ground. "Let me help you with that" she said, beginning to pick up the journal, and other things before I could stop her. "Why are you here?" I said, bluntly getting to the point. "Well, I noticed that you weren't at practice, and I really needed to talk to you about," Gabriella stopped. She had saw the lyrics, I wasn't sure how much she had read, before I snatched it out of her sight, "Oh, uh, I needed to talk to you about…the other night" she said sitting down on the bench. "Gabi, I'm sorry, I've already told you that, now what do you want?" I said, the more it seemed like I couldn't have her, the more angry I became. "it's beginning to sound like you don't want me here, Troy" she said, slightly glaring at me, I softened. "No, I just, don't understand" "Oh…I just thought…well, the whole man-whore thing came to the surface…well…I just thought you would want to talk about it" she stood up, "Thanks, but no, I'm just trying to forget about it." I said as she walked back towards the stairs. She disappeared before I had a chance to say anymore.

I skipped the rest of the day again and finally went through with going to get a tattoo. I stopped by a small, out of sight parlor, although this was dangerous, I decided it was the best way to not get caught. I entered the small place on the corner. The sign strictly said, NO TATTOOS WILL BE GIVEN TO ANY PERSON UNDER THE AGE OF 18, but I figured that was more so that they wouldn't get busted. This place was pretty creepy. A large, biker looking man sat behind the counter. A large breasted, slutty looking woman came up to me, "Excuse me, are you at least 18?" she asked, I wasn't sure whether to lie, or tell the truth. "…No, but I will be in a month" I added the last part quickly. "You do realize that we tack on another $20 for minors without a guardian present?" "Yes" I actually didn't. "Go tell Johnny over there what you like, and be nice" I moved to the counter quickly, "Excuse me, are you Johnny?" The biker man glared, then again, his natural face seemed to just do that. "What'll it be kid?" he said. I looked at the pricing above my head. The sign read,

"Head, Neck, Face & Genitals buttocks included: $120

Upper chest, breasts, & nipples: $100

Back, Rib Cage, Stomach, Thighs & Waist: $90

Calves, Ankles, & Feet: $80

Upper Arms, Forearms, & Inner arms: $80

Wrists, Hands & Fingers: $75

All tattoo prices are based off of these prices, extra can be added depending on design."

I had roughly 125 dollars on me, I was going to buy some more X, but I changed my mind and instead decided on a tattoo. An idea popped into my head, (I hadn't thought about what to get yet) "How much will a thick outline of a heart on both inside wrists cost?" he continued glaring, checked the board, then looked through a few books, "Colored or Black?" he grunted. I knew before he had asked "Black" "Well kid, usually we tend to do each wrist separately, but today's your lucky day. 75 for the first wrist, plus the 20 Minor fee, plus an extra 15 for the second wrist, so 120 kid, fork it over" he took a bit longer to figure out the total. I passed him the money, he counted it several times. The procedure wasn't too painful, at first it was, but then it just felt like it was vibrating. The hearts were about the size of a penny. The biker made me put these paper things on it, he said not to take it off until tomorrow, it was supposed to keep the ink in proper place and keep it from getting infected while it was still somewhat raw.

The biker man sent me to the slut lady after everything was done, "So did you get it done?" she asked, I showed her my wrists, "Good choice, now you have to swear that you will not tell a soul where you got your tattoos, you hear?" she glared, and it was definitely intentional. I nodded, turned to leave and felt her slap my butt. I turned back around quickly. She wiggled her fingers at me, smiled, and said she couldn't resist. I put on my jacket, covering the tattoos and walked home.

**Like it, Hate it? Tell me!! Tricked you with the chapter title didn't I?**


	7. Buried Under Piles Of Your Silence

As soon as Troy had a foot in the door, his father already began questioning. "We missed you at practice today, and then, when I went to your last class to ask you where you had been the teacher said that you didn't come to class at all, so then, I went to the nurse to see if you had gone home with a fever, no such luck though. Where have you been for the past two hours Troy?" I dropped my books on the table and pulled down my sleeves, making sure nothing was visible. I kinda just stood there for a while. "Do you plan on answering me?" he rose his voice a little, but not to a yelling point yet. I pulled on my sleeves again. I was really hungry, I hadn't eaten much today. "Well?" he raised a brow, I could see the frustration building, I pulled on my sleeves. "_What_ is your problem Troy?!" he said grabbing me by the wrist, a sharp pain went through my body, I screeched. "What did you do…?" he said, seemingly curious but still angry at the same time. "Troy, if I lift this sleeve, I better not see yourself hurting yourself, you hear?" he practically tore the sleeves off of my arms, his grip tightened on my bicep as he looked at the black ink through the paper. He said nothing and left the room.

Troy didn't see his dad, or anyone in the house for that matter for another two hours, he stayed in his room, working on his songs, he decided to start a new one, then work on the other one later. He had completed it already.

_"Buried Under piles of your silence,  
you still won't tell me  
what's wrong.  
You never make eye contact  
Anymore  
I've cried out my eyes  
too many times  
before.  
Don't waste my time if you're  
Just going to leave me  
You obviously don't care  
Anymore  
There's someone out there  
Waiting to find me and  
You're just holding me back  
But I can't let go anyway  
So you can continue playing  
Your games  
While I try to sort out  
My heart._

_You, Don't, Care.  
And I know.  
But I need to hear  
It from you._

_You, Don't, Care.  
And I know.  
But I need to hear  
It from you._

_I finally get the courage  
To tell you how I feel  
But you try to tell me  
You're too, too busy  
So I scream  
And I shout until you  
Understand that you're  
Killing me from the inside,  
By playing with my heart._

_You, Don't, Care.  
And I know.  
But I need to hear  
It from you._

_You, Don't, Care.  
And I know.  
But I need to hear  
It from you._

_People say,  
That people change  
But they're wrong."_

Troy felt satisfied with his writing and closed the notebook, he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "I take it that, that isn't your homework" he said darkly. "Can I help you?" I said, sarcasm in my voice. "Family meeting, five minutes." He closed the door loudly and left me in my silence

**Didn't have time to write more, PLZ review! **


	8. She could love you too

Troy's POV

I walked into the living room. They were waiting on me. I sighed loudly, wondering how long they would yell at me. I noticed Katherine curled up in an armchair, she seemed oblivious as to why she was there. Katherine just turned fourteen, she had lost her innocent child look a long time ago though, she was beautiful now, long brown hair, piercing green eyes, she was about 5'5, and she had a pretty smile. I hated her boyfriend, he was a dick, he was a year older than her, a sophomore. He was on the JV football team. (AN: I AM NOT SETTING UP FOR INCEST JUST SO YOU KNOW, I wouldn't do that to Troy)

My mother was the first one to speak. "What is going on here, Jack?" So I guess no one seemed to know. "I think it's time we talk about the limits with our children Anne" he said in a formal way. "What do you mean?" she asked, truly confused. Katherine had perked up a little, wondering what was up. "Well firstly, lets begin with this, have you _seen_ your sons wrists recently?" a horrified look came over her face, Katherine's head whipped around to my direction. My mother immediately flew across the room and practically tore the sleeves off just as my father had. Her jaw dropped as she saw the black on my wrists. She trembled a bit, I wasn't sure if she was relieve, or just plain frightened. You couldn't really tell what each wrist had on it, my father certainly hadn't. Katherine had sat next to my mother, staring at my exposed arms. "W-what is it?" she asked, then quickly said, "Never mind, I want to see it myself." Her hand reached for the paper, my heart raced. "Wait, no, let me do it…" I said pushing her hand away, one at a time I revealed the black hearts on my wrists. My sister had been biting her lip of anticipation. My mother squeezed her eyes shut and moved back to her chair across the room.

"Oh, but that's not it Anne, lets move on to Katherine, we'll get back to Troy later." Katherine's face went white. My blood boiled, if that quarter back jackass had laid a hand on my sister… My mom's face just went a little blank. Katherine looked like a deer in the headlights, "Well yesterday, I had walked into Katherine's room after school, to see her and that boyfriend of hers making out on her bed," he paused, both me and my mom knew there was more, "with his hand up her shirt." He finished and I felt chills run through my body, I was gonna kill that asswipe. Katherine had lowered her head now she seemed very guilty. "Getting back to Troy, I found these in his room." He held up a baggie of the white pills. I remembered one night, I accidentally left them out. Fuck. "So Troy, you gonna explain what these are?" I said nothing. "Tell us now son" he said, his voice stern, "What is it? Heroin, Cocaine?" he asked, I shook my head, "Ecstasy" I said with a quiet low voice. My mom now had tears streaming down her face, why the hell would my dad do something like this to her? I know we were doing wrong things, but why the hell would he make my mom take all of this at once. "And Katherine, would you like to explain this?" he held up a piece of skimpy lingerie, (AN: Hope I spelled that right!) it was definitely not considered something you would buy just to sleep in. Katherine gulped. My mother finally said something, "We're taking you to a gynecologist, and you," she said pointing at me, "If I find any more of that in your room, I will punish you" I was a bit surprised at my lack of consequence. "Mom! That's not fair, he's the one who could end up dead by O.D'ing!" mom squinted at her, "And you're the one who can end up pregnant!" she said storming out of the room, My dad seemed to look at me in a way that seemed like he did that all to make me feel guilty, before he followed my mom. "This is all your fault, if you hadn't gone off to get some ink in your veins, we wouldn't be here!" Katherine screeched at me, "I'm sorry, its my fault that you let that little prick get into your pants, you slut" she blinked, probably on the verge of tears, "Me? A slut, you're the one whose been sneaking around like a little man-whore, drinking, screwing random girls, doing drugs! You are just trying to get attention aren't you!" she yelled. I had no idea she knew about the drinking and the girls, she continued, "What? Surprised that I knew about you fucking practically half of the school population! The word has long gotten out!" I began to get angry, she had never spoken like this before, "Like it matters, why don't you go put this on, and dance for your little boyfriend like the whore you are!" I said throwing the red satin thing at her. She ran upstairs in tears; I locked myself in my room. I turned up my stereo as loud as it would go, and screamed, screamed until my throat was too sore to scream anymore.

The next day I awoke on the floor, I got up and walked down the hall, I knocked on my sisters' door. "Mom! I told you I am not going to see that lady!!" she screamed. "Katy, it's me" I said softly. The door flung open, "What do you want, you addict" she stared angrily at me, I wanted to say she looked skimpy in her PJ's but I didn't need another fight. "I just want to talk" I said, she didn't budge, then after a few minutes she left the door open and sat down on a chair. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, it's just, with everything that I heard, and saw, I honestly would have believed it considering you're dating that jerk" she glared defensively, then softened. "I know, I've been meaning to dump him…" "Thank god!" I sighed, she laughed. "You've been right from the beginning, he only wanted to get in my pants…I told him I was so not ready and he got all mad." "Good thing too" I said agreeing. "So will you forgive me?" she asked, I smiled, "Only if you forgive me" she put a devilish grin on her face, "Only if you explain what's been going on with you lately." I then sighed, I really didn't want to explain but I had to tell someone. "I don't really know where to begin…" "The beginning is always a safe place" she said smirking. "Well, Gabriella and I were finally talking, after she had broken up with Ryan," she interrupted, "so this all has to do with Gabriella then?" she asked, "Yes, anyway, she broke up with Ryan, and then she found out about how I was sleeping around when she left, so I was unhappy because she wouldn't talk to me because I…" I paused, "I love her" I said. "Oh." She said like it was no big deal, which, now that I had said it out loud, it didn't seem that bad. "Why don't you just call her and tell her that you love her" she asked, I laughed, "That's not how it works-" she cut me off again, "Yes it is, you just have to get it over with, you never know, she could love you too, now out, I have to go dump my boyfriend" I left the room thinking about what she said, _she could love you too. _

--

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Take Me Away

Troy's POV

I waited until ten that night, I was going to take my sisters advice, but I decided not to do this on the phone, I needed to tell her in person. I climbed out my window and practically fell off the roof, but I didn't. I reached Gabi's house in five minutes, I had decided to walk. I unlatched the gate around her backyard and winced when it squeaked. I quickly climbed up the tree that led to her balcony. I peeked into the crack in the curtains only to make sure she was alone, and actually in there. I saw her reading on her bed. I tapped on the door. My heart raced during the ten seconds of waiting, and then a very confused Gabriella opened the door. I began to sing the first thing that came to mind, just like I had only a year ago.

"_Take me away,  
__With your wings high above.  
__For mine have long been taken  
__As collateral.  
__My soul leaks from the end of my pen,  
__Like something that won't stop flowin'  
__Away.  
__You, save me from myself.  
__But you, can never erase that  
__Image from my mind  
__Of you leaving me behind.  
__There's nothing left for me here  
__I cry, and you wipe away my tears  
__That leave stains of shame on  
__My face.  
__It's this feeling of total despair  
__Haunting you, everywhere.  
__You stay only in pity.  
__You, save me from myself.  
__But you, can never erase that  
__Image from my mind  
__Of you leaving me behind.  
__Motionless and absent minded  
__I stay silent in the dark for the one I love  
__To tear me apart.  
__You, save me from myself.  
__But you, can never erase that  
__Image from my mind  
__Of you leaving me behind.  
__My soul leaks from the end of my pen,  
__Like something that won't stop flowin'  
__Away._

_You, save me from myself.  
__But you, can never erase that  
__Image from my mind  
__Of you leaving me behind.  
__Take me away,  
__With your wings high above.  
__For mine have long been taken  
__As collateral."_

She smiled. I smiled. "Gabriella, I know that was an extremely depressing love song, but I wrote it for you, because, Gabriella, I love you" I managed to say all of this with out fainting. She laughed, and moved closer, "You know, I'm beginning to remember that I love you too" she planted a soft kiss on my lips and said, "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" she asked in a childish yet flirtatious way at the same time. "How does, The title, 'Troy, Gabriella's Boyfriend' sound to you?" I winked, "It sounds just fine to me."

--

Okay, story ends here, BUT I will be making yet another sequel. More hardships for Troy and Gabriella, Troy and Mr. Bolton, and more! Click the review button one more time and tell me what you think!


End file.
